1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case within which one or more business articles and a woman's or man's purse are removably attached by means by complementary pieces of hook and loop fastener material. A set of personal and/or business modules (e.g. keys, eyeglasses, calculator, credit card holder, etc.) that are selected and organized according to the personal needs of the users are removably attached within the purse by means of complementary pieces of hook and loop fastener material.
2. Background Art
Men and women will often have to carry with them a variety of different articles that are needed or used at both home and in business. For example, a business person may tote a hand held carrying case between the home and office or on trips in order to transport such personal articles as a set of keys for the car, home and office, a calculator, reading glasses, credit cards, and the like, along with such business articles as a personal computer, business cards, a writing tablet, etc. However, it is common for the business person to simply toss all of the personal and business articles together within the carrying case.
Consequently, when the carrying case is opened, a particular article is not immediately available, such that the user may not be able to easily find the article for which he is searching. In fact, the user is often unable to quickly or accurately determine the identity of all of the articles being carried without first dumping the entire collection of articles from the carrying case for inspection. In some situations, it may be desirable to leave the carrying case behind and only remove some of the articles to be carried from place-to-place. However, it may not suitable for the user to stuff his pockets with such articles. In other situation, it is often desirable to be able to quickly and easily substitute one or more articles in the carrying case for existing articles depending upon the changing needs of the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a carrying case to permit a user to transport a number of articles for use at home or in business so that the articles will be organized according to the needs of the user and readily available to be replaced with other articles or removed from and conveniently transported outside the confines of the carrying case.
Examples of portable systems which use hook and loop fastener means for retaining articles are available by referring to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,811,769 Mar. 14, 1989 PA1 4,854,432 Aug. 8, 1989 PA1 5,680,914 Oct. 28, 1997